Gardener's Nightmare
Getting the Quest Approach the Gardener] of the small, fenced in garden in the southwest of the Outer City, just in front of the guild house of the Hooded Wings. Initiate a conversation and he asks Scarlett for help. He can be found standing there, near the end of the bridge to the Trading Center, during daylight hours. The Quest When Scarlett first meets him, the Gardener is plagued by a Delver. These creatures usually stay underground, but this one seems especially aggressive in digging up his garden. The Gardener asks Scarlett to go into the Outer City Catacombs. The The Gardner we'll give Scarlett a special lantern oil that attracts the Delver. Prerequisites Scarlett will need a Lantern. Scarlett will need to know the "Beast Knowledge" skill. (See Joanne in Marketplace if she doesn't already know this Physical Skill.) Fulfilling the Quest There is an entrance to the Outer City Catacombs right at hand: After speaking with the Gardener, turn towards the canal, descend the steps at the gondola station, and swim left, under the bridge, until a hole (or sewer pipe) in the wall allows entrance to the catacombs. Once in the Catacombs, swim to the wooden ramp, walk up to drier ground, and light the lantern. You can access the delver Attractant the gardener provided from the Quest Items page of the inventory. Turn right and walk the platform, bear left at the fork, and enter a dark tunnel (lantern recommended.) At the end of this tunnel, there's the ruins of what was once probably a basement, now partially flooded. The target Delver should be here. Kill it, search it (passively using Beast Knowledge) to collect its itchy pelt, and return to the Gardener by retracing your steps. Reward Add 50 points to Scarlett's Reputation. Add 200 points to Experience, plus the for the kill and any incidental treasure collected along the way. Related Quests There are two other optional quests Scarlett may obtain from the Judge that will also take Scarlett into the Outer City Catacombs. These could be combined into a single trip. In fact, if Scarlett is exploring the catacombs for the first time, she may inadvertently encounter a target of one of the other Quests along the way: * Damage Underground - Fix the water system mechanism in the Outer City Catacombs. * The Gripper Queen (Outer City) - Kill the Gripper Queen in her nest in the Outer City Catacombs. Depending on which guild Scarlett joins, she may need to enter the Outer City Catacombs to perform her initiation quest: * The Order of the Holy Seal - Retrieve the Shield of St. Anthony from a tomb in the Outer City Catacombs to join the Order of the Holy Seal guild. (This area is closed off by a locked gate unless Scarlett has the key from the guild.) * Earn the Wings - Deliver a letter to someone on the Outer City rooftops via the Outer City Catacombs to join the Hooded Wings guild. Category:Quest